Elena in Wonderland
by JustLola
Summary: Elena ends up in Wonderland... Is it real or is it Pretend? A modern take of Alice in wonderland with a twist. It's my first one shot so I hope you enjoy it!


Hey there guys! This is my first one shot ever! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please remember to review! It would be much appreciated. I did a modern day twist on Alice in Wonderland or my interpretation thereof!

**Wonderland…**

Wonderland was a local club yet very exclusive. The only way you got in was if people knew your name or you paid them a big amount to let you slide by. I wasn't one of the two. So me ever setting foot in that club was a hilarious joke that no one got. Including me.

My weeks came and went in a blink of an eye and I always looked forward to Fridays because Fridays I could let my hair down and let loose. Dance away the stress and drink away my problems, there's nothing a double rum and cola can't fix, my ears going death by the sound of the DJ, my limbs moving to the notion of the music. I could drown in the music that formed an ocean that would sway me back and forth.

My best friend instructed me to look all dolled up and glam as we were going to party until the sun rises. I grasped the moment as I rush towards my room and dump all my clothes on the floor. Seeing everything lying out on the floor makes it better to view all my options. I have tons of options but the only thing catching my attention is the little black strapless boob tube mini which would go stunning with the new heels that I bought earlier today.

I didn't dress up to get a guy or to draw attention. It's just who I am and it makes me feel good, if I look good I feel good. Talking about looking good I had to apply a bit of make up and run a comb through my long chestnut hair and I am a superstar, I think I see fictional stars in my eyes as I look at myself. Damn I looked good. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth sucking at it lightly before winking at myself. I just shouldn't be looking this good. I almost laugh at that statement and make my way to the front door where I know Bonnie will be just before she bangs a hole in my door for not answering it soon enough.

With friends like mine who needed anyone for that matter. We jump in her little Yaris and of we go to dance till we drop and believe me that was not an understatement. One time my feel were so soar I couldn't walk for 2 days. My pinkie twitch at that thought but I can't blame it.

We talk about this and that and everything in between from bro's to the town hoes to my new heels that she would die for. I can't help but laugh, after school and college life just melts together, everyday it's the same thing, same story just a different day, you wake up, go to work, work you ass off with no recognition or appreciation and at the end of the day someone else takes the credit and you are left with a minimum wage salary while the other guy is getting more then he knows how to spend.

We are on our usual way to our usual spot when Bonnie takes a hard left and parks the car. "What the hell?" I ask as I frown at her not sure what she's playing at.

"Come one Elena, live a little, I'm not in the mood for DV8 tonight can't we go to Stones or maybe even Drop zone?" she pleaded and her eyes almost look blank in the dark making her seem evil.

"Stones? Next to wonderland?" I ask raising a brow because I know that she's been dying to get in to Wonderland since it opened.

"Yeah… Please Elena?" It almost feels like she's begging as she gives me her best attempt at puppy dog eyes which works because I can't say no when she gives me that look.

"Okay… We're rocking out Stones tonight." I say with a half-smile as exit the car and we head towards the small line forming in front of the club, luckily our favourite bouncer Matt is working and we slip past him without a question but I did leave him a small tip in his pocket to which he smiled. I glance over to Wonderland; the line is longer then the line when you need a bathroom at a basketball game. The women are dressed with the latest fashion and look like they just walked of off the runway in their heels. But I don't care because they will most likely stand there the whole night while we are in here party away the night.

I grab Bonnie's hand and of we go, first to the bar were the very handsome bartender winks at me when I try to get his attention. Within a few second he's in front of me and I order two cocktails for me and my friend to get our drink on, because if we didn't get our drink on then there would be no moves like Jagger tonight. I hand him a bill and tell him to keep the change to which his smile just widens.

I turn to Bonnie who is already chatting up a storm with people we went to school with. Pretty dull if you ask me but I guess I could say hi. As I walk over to where they are standing something catches my eye and I stop in my tracks as I watch this man, with bunny ears laughing and talking to whoever he is with.

Who would come to a club with bunny ears? Much less a man? I guess after a few more of their drink I would probably steal those ears and show him how a really bunny looks… I giggle at myself because right now I'm just being stupid but that's what I like about going out, when I can be me and not that stuck up bitch with a broom up her ass which I am at work.

I take one last glance at the man and he catches me before I wander back to my friends. His brown eyes following my ever move. I hand Bonnie her drink and great the people she has been talking to as we struck up a conversation and just let loose, a bit swaying here and there. A shot more often than not and then the bartender is next to me with a drink in his hand.

I am slightly tipsy as per say and I giggle as he places his hand at the small of my back and hand me a drink. "For me? You shouldn't have." I say as I give him a toothy smile but he shakes his head.

"No ma'am a gentleman bought it for you over there in the corner." He replies before handing me the drink and a napkin and I fidget with the napkin for a while before I see the writing on it. "Follow the rabbit?" I read and half say to myself before taking a sip of the drink in my hand which is totally to die for.

I look up in the direction in which the bartender had pointed and see indeed that the man with the white rabbit ears is looking straight at me smiling. I raise my glass and smile and then look at Bonnie whose calling my name with some nonsense. I turn back only to see that my white little rabbit has now dashed of which I find weird.

Why all this trouble if he was just going to disappear? I take another sip of my drink before I make my way to where I had seen my little white rabbit and every time I think I find him or see him he just dashes of yet again. He walks through double door and I rush to keep up as I follow him only to find that every time I think I have him he disappears.

This was getting a bit frustrated but I continued with my search walking up a flight of stairs before I got to a room filled with darkness. There is no light source or switch and I stumble somewhat as I try to feel my way around. I misplace my step and tumble to the floor, I brace myself for the fall that never comes until I open my eyes and see that I am indeed lying on the ground of someplace I have no clue, it feels like I am hanging upside down and my hair falls past my face to where the ceiling should be.

My world comes crashing down and I fall and hit the ground. Either I was really drunk or I was imagining this which I find inconclusive at the moment. There's a light and I have an options of two doors. I'm not sure which to take and look from the one to the other, I take a step to the one on the left and try turning the nob to no success, I turn to the other and see that there's a card and my drink placed neatly on a table.

I take a closer look at the card and then at the drink. Wasn't this just in my hand? I glance to the card and pick it up open it. 'The Key is in your Drink.' What did that mean? Was the key to one of the door in my drink or was the drink the key. I Grab the glass and gulp half of it down in one swift movement. The edge of the key now visible as I stare at it in disbelief.

What was going on? Where was I? I take the key from the glass and a strange sensation overtakes me and it feels like the rooms turning, I rush to the door dropping the glass and place the key in the hole turning it instantly opening the door and leaving the room all together as I shut it behind me, resting my back against it as I try to get my breathing under control.

I glance over the room only to discover that I am still the club, well a club, it wasn't Stones and I was sure about it. The place was every colour you could imagine and it almost seemed like a unicorn barfed it up. There were people, faceless people all around and they didn't seem to notice my distress as they kept on dancing and partying. I franticly looked around and saw those white rabbit ears that I had search for and I dash forward to catch the man wearing them.

As I grasp him he turns towards me. "Hey now calm down…." He says with this reassuring smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm freaking out? Where am I now?" I almost yell but he just smiles at me.

"I'm Stefan…" He introduces and I frown at the formality because I wanted out of this place that never seems to stop, it's seems to go one and on and on. "You're her? Right? The one we've been waiting for?" he ask and I have no idea what this man is talking about, what he means as I stare into his eyes.

"Stefan! Get out of this area…. She's on her way!" I hear shouting as I turn towards the noise and there are two blondes who look like twins running towards us…. What was this? What was happening? He takes a hold of my hand as we start to run past all the people aimlessly dancing to the same beat over and over, almost robotic. We duck and dive as we run through the crowds and that's when I see them… the Men with the deadly bull terroirs hunting us.

We almost seem to escape but as soon as we think we are in the clear they find us again. A man with a Cherise small appears around a corner as he smiles at me and he pulls me under his jacket and it seems like we disappear of the surface of the earth.

It's dark and quite as I stay as still and silent as I can. When the jacket is pulled back the man looks at me that smile never fading as the twins rush to our side.

"Ric, you have her?" The one blonde says seeming surprised.

"Yes, but is it truly her? The one they speak of? The one all the rumours are about?" the rumours? What rumours? I wasn't part of any rumours. I didn't even know what was going on as I pull away from the man holding me.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I ask as I stare at these three in disbelief.

"Twiddle dee over here is Caroline and twiddle dumb is Rebekah. I am Ric." Ric states and I shake my head not wanting to believe this or what's going on. "And you my dear, you are Elena. Are you not?" he asked and I suck in a breath. How did he know who I was? How could he have known? I have never met these people in my life before.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask taking a step back when he takes a step to me.

"You're the Elena. The Elena we've been waiting for!" Caroline speaks up. But Rebekah slaps her over her head as she stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't know that, She not even sure… Are you the Elena?" Rebekah asks and I stare at these people because they are not making any sense at all.

"Where am I?" I ask and Ric smiles broadly.

"She can't be Elena, if she doesn't even know where she is." Ric indicated.

"I am Elena! I'm not sure if I am the Elena you want but I am Elena." I try to reassure them and Ric nods his head.

"We don't have must time, the Dance Queens henchmen will be back soon. They captured Stefan and he might just talk…. Nothing is sacred in Wonderland…." Ric states as he turns on his heal and he starts to walk, the two blondes are on either side of me as the grab my hand and start to lead me. "You need to take her to Damon."

I found myself in Wonderland… Is this real or is this pretend? How could I be in wonderland just a few minutes ago I was following the white rabbit in Stones and now my world has crashed down and here I am in Wonderland…? It was not what I had expected. And I knew of nothing these people were talking or what was going on. Maybe this Damon could be a bit more insightful then these three…?

Wait where was Ric? Where had he gone? He was just here. We walked around somewhat, we passed bars and a dance floor all with faceless people who didn't have a care in the world as they danced like nothing else mattered in this world or in the next. I followed the blonds until we got to a dark and shady spot in the back.

There was a man bickering away to himself, he wore a miss fitting top hat as he looked up at me, his bright blue eyes seemed unreal as he stared at me for the longest time and I didn't know what to do or to say.

"Damon! We found Elena!" Rebekah squealed walking closer to him.

"Yes Damon! We found THE Elena!" Caroline repeated with the same amount of excitement.

He didn't even notice the girls as he completely focused on my, his eyes burning holes in my soul. "Elena… The Elena?" he asked as he passed the girls to take a better look at me. I stand my ground unsure of what was going to happen but he only seemed excited to see me as a smile graced his lips…

I had never in my life seen a man quite as beautiful as the one that was now staring back at me, the way his lips curved and looked so soft, so kissable, the intensity of his blue eyes and the raven hair to match. A more astounding man I have never seen in my life. Never.

"Elena?" he asks and it breaks the trance that I am currently in.

"What's going on?" I ask and his smile falls from his face.

"If you're the real Elena, you would know what's going on and seemingly that you don't know, you are not the real Elena." Everyone just needed to shut up and sit down and talk this out with me because this was more confusing than puberty.

"Tell me." I implore him as I stare into his eyes only to know the sadness that they hold.

"You're not the Elena." He mutters as he turns from me and I look to Rebekah and Caroline and frown.

"But this dance queen that's looking for me? Does she know that I'm not the person you're looking for?" I ask a bit unsure whether or not this was the right choice or not. Damon twirled around as his smile is now on its proper place.

"No Katherine does not know… And we can use that to our advantage… You might still be the Elena we're looking for!" He said as he grabs a hold of my shoulders almost spinning me around in pure join.

"Then tell me what's going on."

At first Damon, Caroline and Rebekah just stare at me not sure if they should conspire with me but if they had no other choice they needed to speak up or I would not give them the chance.

"Katherine, the dance queen, was challenge to a dance. Her name is Elena…. You thought that you were her but we have never seen her or know what she looks like… The thing it if Katherine wins this dance of the club and everything in it including the manager Damon is hers…" Rebekah starts and I am shocked by what I hear, could this be?

"Basically it is just a dance of?" I ask to which Caroline nods her head.

"But why are hiding… I mean I could just go out there and beat her ass, I am a pretty smooth dancer." I say and Damon buries his face in his hand.

"Because Elena… you didn't know what was going on, what could have been lost… Elena… you would think it's just another stupid competition and if you lose, we lose this place. We lose Damon." Came Ric's voice as I whip around to look at him. How did he appear and disappear like this?

"The dance will only take place within an hour and she has sent her henchmen Elijah and Kol out they would insure that you or well Elena doesn't make it to the dance. She is hell bent on it." Damon interjects and I gasp, would someone really stoop that low as to hurt someone else just to get what they want?

"But now that I know what is at stakes what do I get if and when I win?" I ask lifting an eyebrow because I was basically putting my life on the line here for people I don't even know.

"Anything you want?" Damon replies spiking my curiosity.

"Anything?" I reply and both Ric and Damon stare at me as they nod their heads.

There is a commotion behind us and Ric pulls me aside as the two henchman of before barge in on our little party. I want to yell and to scream but Ric slams his hand over my mouth and pull me into the darkness.

"Where is the girl?" A tall lanky man asks grabbing Damon by the collar.

"Elijah, I don't know…. I don't even know if she's here yet." Damon manages between tight breaths.

I assume the other one is Kol as he grabs Caroline and Rebekah and start to pull them of into a direction. I watch in horror as they are being taken away and I know that it's my fault or well this other girls fault and now they might lose everything. I turn to the side to look at Ric pleading with him to take his hand from my mouth.

"Does this Katherine even know what I look like?" I ask and with that Ric he starts to lead me of into a different direction.

One thing I was sure, this place was surreal, and I wasn't sure if I might have been drugged or if I was just plain out crazy but this was completely dumb and irresponsible. But when I think of it, of Damon and those Blue eyes how they stared at me with so much hope I just could not back out. I could not stand down.

If anything I would want him to smile at me again. If I won, I won't lose a man like that just because of some power crazed bitch. If I won I would ask Damon to at least consider on going on a date with me since I might be saving his club and his reputation.

He was beyond dreamy and I know I said that I wasn't look for attention or a man but something pulled this man to me or me to him in this weird change of events. And this had to mean something, if anything.

The plan was clear and simple, I would see why Katherine's henchmen had taken tweedle dee and tweedle dumb and Damon and I would assess the situation from that point on. Ric lead me past a few crowds and table with people mindlessly droning around and enjoying their time until we reached the VIP section. Katherine would most probably be in here.

Ric told me that I had 30 minutes until the dance off would commence and I needed to be sure and ready when I stepped onto the dance floor which I was by far. I would win this hands down. I knew it or I would die trying. But nothing that drastic would happen right? I enter the VIP section without any trouble what so ever and all the woman I look at seems so dull so fake as they plastered on their make-up and extra support to the push-up bras. If I was a man none of them would stand out to me.

I look around and see that there is a girl chatting away, the men flocking around her; she was trying to learn some how to dance. I giggle at the pathetic attempt and she looks up, her eyes narrowing down as she stares at me. I gulp but try my best to stay cool and collected as she makes her way towards me.

"You there! Who are you…?" she asks her henchmen behind her holding Damon by his collar and the blonde well they were of in to another world.

"Me?" I ask a bit dumb founded then look from side to side.

"Yes you, with the dress that is so last year." She indicates pointer her finger at me. I think I just heard her snort but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm…" I trail of as Damon's eyes widen in shock, he shook his head from side to side trying his best to silence me before I say something that might just ruin everything. "I'm Anele..." I say smirking somewhat when he sighs in relief.

"Anele, you are new here… What are you doing here?" she asks and I know I have to keep my cool; I needed to stay in character for 20 minutes more.

"I came to see the Dance Queen Katherine win the Dance competition." I say fluttering my eyelashes and she smiles brightly as she turns to her followers…

"See, have no doubt I will win, even no bodies are coming to see me win… Anele, thank you for the kind words." She says as she gives me a sideway glance and then she walks of. Good, she didn't expect anything I was almost in the clear, the only thing that worried me was what if I dance and the real Elena, the one that they have been looking for shows up? What then?

I sigh and watch as they take Damon away, the worried look in his eyes breaks me down as I watch him get taken away. But neither the less I would do my best, he seemed harmless and this bitch was trying to take what wasn't hers. I dashed off to the side and grab the twins who followed my without anyone noticing anything. It was only a matter of time before I would have to face the music.

"Elena, you're here!" Caroline exclaims as she smile at me.

"Are you going to dance?" Rebekah asks her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'll try my best." I say and both of them smile like idiots as we wait for everything to start.

We wait and wait and patiently wait and then the music stops… And a DJ appears on stage with a microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, it's time! Our Dance Queen Katherine has been Challenge by a nobody and the time has come to let the music flow and let your feet do the talking. I call up Katherine Pierce!" There is a huge applause that follows as she saunters onto the stage smiling brightly at the crowd that has now gathered.

"I can assure you that no one will be beating me today… So rest assure and just enjoy the show." Katherine says and this boils my blood as I take a step towards the stage. How can one person's ego be that huge?

"Now can the NOBODY Elena please step forward?" The DJ yells over the microphone and everything goes silent as the people look from side to side to see if they can see this person who will be standing up against their dance queen.

I take a step forward and then another and all eyes are on my and suddenly I feel like a deer caught in headlights. I can't explain why but I feel nervous, as soon as Katherine's eyes land on me she frowns.

"You!" she yelled and pointed a finger to me.

"Yeah me! I'm going to kick your ass." I say as I grit my teeth but from the corner of my eye I can see Damon all worried and frantic as he struggles to get out of Elijah's hold. I couldn't bear to see him. "We are we going to dance or just stand here all day?" I say and the frown on Katherine's face only got worse as she got more frustrated.

"DJ!" Katherine yelled and the beat of SLayter's Mammoth started to play and I just let loose as I started to move to the beat not even paying attention to what the woman across from me is doing. I swayed from side lifting my hands in the air then slowly bring them down over my body. I twirl and spin and move and shake and right night my hips aren't lying as I start to slow as the rhythm slows down.

I open my eyes and watch as Katherine tries her best to stick to the beat but she missed more then she could count and her footing was of, I mean she was wearing ballet flats and here I was moving like a pop star in killer heals which hasn't let me down yet. I twirl to the side and see that Damon has gotten loose and he extends a hand to me which I take without hesitation.

We move as one and the rhythm only cheers us on as we move together, I could hear the whispering and the gasps but I couldn't pay attention to that right now because this amazing man was moving his hands up and down my body as the beat increased and I rotated my hips to the side every time just missing to touch him as I moved around him.

He takes my hand and pulls me flush against his body and I wiggle against him. His eyes never leave mine and in a way it's the most erotic thing I have ever experienced in my life. He grinds into me which makes me smile and I can hear the people around cheering and whistling like crazy as they watch us.

I never wanted this moment to stop as we moved against each other his hands all over my body setting fire to my skin and making me feel alive. If we didn't have an audience I would full on take advantage of this opportunity and take this man to heaven and back. I smile at that thought as I move away from him and look at the crowed who's applaud is so loud it could raise the roof. I wink at him and he blows me this sweet little kiss.

"You heard the crowd… The winner and the new Dance Queen… ELENA!" the DJ yelled as Damon pulled me into a bear hug, the twins rushing to our side as the wrap their arms around us as well.

"See I knew she was the Elena! I knew it!" Caroline exclaimed positively.

"No you didn't! I did!" Rebekah states and I just shake my head because I am still not sure about what these people were talking about. But I was glad that I could assist them so they did not end up losing their club. We cheered and celebrated with champagne and there was screams of delight and laughter and giggle and hugs that went around and changed the whole atmosphere.

The faceless people now had faces and there was a smile on each and every ones lips, they might not have known what had truly been won in the end but they seemed happier then when I first came here. The space was filled with the best dancing jams that a person could wish for and the alcohol was flowing as people offered to buy round after round for each other.

Stefan joined us, his white ears back on his head as he smiled and flirted with all the lady's, he did convey his thanks and praised me greatly for what I had done and what I was willing to do for them.

Damon took me by my hand and lead me to a secluded place that lead to some stairs, I followed as he lead the way up the stairs and to an office. His office I presume. This place was not what I had expected; it had been so much more. I smile at that thought and wish Bonnie could be here and enjoy it with me.

After the door was closed I was pulled into Damon's arms. I couldn't help but to stare up at him. This man had so much stress; so much to worry about and now he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He looked happy and free.

"I need to thank you." He whispers and I take in a small breath because of how close we are to each other… We had been closer before while dancing but this meant something else. Something more.

"You said I could get something if I won…." I say a bit shaky but he seems to understand where this is going as he leaned closer brushing his lips over mine softly sending bolt of electricity right through my body.

"Anything…" he whispered against my lips. I know I don't usually indulge in such pleasures but this one was just too tempting to pass. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and suck at it softly and I think that he knows exactly just what I want because he's nothing but willing as he consumes my mouth with such passion and fire that I feel I am burning alive.

I kiss him back tasting every inch of his mouth when I slip my tongue past his lips and he grumbles, sending shivers down my spine and making my stomach do flip flops. He bit my lips softly and then he would suck and nibble and I could not help the moans that escaped my mouth, I know he was just doing this to rile me up until I was screaming for more, and believe me I was going to scream until I don't have a voice anymore.

His hands wander up and down my thighs and hips and I pushed more into him, my breast rubbing against his chest in their tight confines. I could feel his growing erection on my stomach and I enjoyed it every second it grew. This might be just what I was looking for when I decided to go out tonight, but it was least expected.

With my hands in his hair pulling him to me and his hands on my his pulling me to him, the only thing that was between us were the clothes that we were wearing and I wanted mine of as fast as yesterday, his hands toured up my back and when it reached the hem of the dress he started pulling at it, down, down, down, his fingertips brushing over my bare back sending me into a fit of shivers and quivers.

As soon as the dress was below my breasts he released my mouth and stared down at me as his skilled hands unhooked the clasp of my bra and the material fell to the floor, there was no time to be self-conscious night, for all I knew I was hallucinating or dreaming this shit.

I tug at his shirt until he finally pulls back and pull it over his head and throw it to the floor, his body flawless as I marvelled at his sculpt chest and his abs. O how I wanted to lick those abs. His hands are back and doing his bidding as he continue peeling the tight fitting dress from my body until I am covered no more and left in only my heals and thong.

He stands aside for a moment admiring me like I am some sort of Picasso hanging in the Louvre and then he is on me again with his mouth and his hands and everything is so overwhelming. I can't stop touching him and feeling his olive skin as I run my fingertips over his chest and shoulders and navel. A man like this was a masterpiece.

I notice the couch on the far left side as I start to back step towards it, I taunt him with a lustful glance and lick my lips as I run my eyes over him and he's like a tiger ready to catch his prey. Like a predator stalking its pray he followed my ever move until I felt the couch hit the back of my knee and I sit down, before even uttering a word he lingers over me pushing me onto my back his lips leaving small kissing from my lips to my collarbone, down the valley of my breast, my navel and then he did the most sexiest thing that I have ever witnessed. He started to tug my underwear down my leg with his teeth, his breath tickling me every once in a while.

I shiver as I feel myself becoming wet for this man glancing at me through his lashes; I was practically dripping by the time my underwear hit the floor, when he rose he only smiled. The bulge in his pants ever so evident as he undid his belt shaking his pants of until he was left in his boxer. This man should have been an underwear model. I would drool over him any day of the week.

He wiggled his eye brows at me and then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer slowly, revealing his happy trail and then revealing what I wanted to wrap my fingers around and suck until he blew his load in my mouth. He was ginormous, and on a scale from one to 10 he was a 13 if you know what I mean. He was ready and at attention as he took a step closer, and then he was leaning over me. I could only focus on his eyes that were staring straight at me as he parted my legs and nestled in between them.

I wanted this so badly, I never wanted anything more then I wanted this man to have his wicked way with me. He guys the tip of his cock to my soaking centre and brushes it over my lips twice and right there I want to clutch my legs around him and never let him go ever again because it sends small waves of pleasure through my body.

He places the tip of his cock at my entrance and slowly start to push into me and I welcome ever inch he has to over. I close my eyes as it is just too much, it's too overwhelming. His cock is the perfect fit for me as he is now completely inside of me. The look of pleasure is plastered on both our faces. I want him to move, I want him to fuck me like there is no tomorrow and he happily obliges.

His rhythm is like a trance song, the beat picking up every now and again. He hits me on a spot that I want to cry out in ecstasy. I moan out as I rake my nails over his back breaking the skin as I go. I lift my legs and wrap them securely around his waist, my heels digging into his ass as he pounds into me, the only sound you hear is moaning and groaning and his balls slapping my ass, skin to skin.

He leaned down and captured my lips as a loud moan escapes me and vibrations is sent throughout my whole body as I quiver, his speed increases as my insides start to do cartwheels and splits and all kind of funning things, it contracts and coils and I know that I am so close right now. I never wanted him to ever stop.

He slips his hand down to my lips and spread them and lightly with his thumb he starts to circle my clit to the beat of his thrusts and I completely lost it as my world came crashing down, everything went black as I rode the ecstasy train to heaven, it was a one way all the way and there was no going back.

His thrust was erratic and soon I could feel his cock pulse inside of me as he to orgasmed, it was almost like a heart beat the pulse rocking through his cock, when my vision was clear and I could finally see straight again, I would never forget the look on his face as he stared down at me… It was something I will always remember.

We ended up cuddling and then I fell asleep, it seems that tonight had just taken so much out of me that I could barely open my eyes. And when I did open my eyes I was in my bed, in my room… No indication that what happened last night really happened except for the napkin with the words 'Follow the rabbit' "to Wonderland."


End file.
